wikisfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter-No-Tail in America (1985)
Peter-No-Tail in America (Swedish:Pelle Svanslös i Amerikatt) is a 1985 Swedish animated feature film directed by Jan Gissberg after an original script by Katinka Faragó, using Leif Krantz's already well-established characters. It follows a shorter film made by the same team in 1986, Peter-No-Tail (1997 TV Serie). This is the first time since before 1987 where a Pelle Svanslös production features voice acting by others than only Gösta Knutsson himself, only with the exception of children that had participated in other productions as well. Plot Pelle is a cat who was born without a proper tail. He compensates this by studying hard and, much to the dismay of his archrival Måns, receives a fancy degree very few cats in Sweden have obtained. Some time later he is visited by his relative Pelle Swanson who invites him over to visit his new home country America. There everything is bigger, even the rats are much fatter. Everything seems possible in America, even the prospect of finally having a proper tail and a sweetheart to call one's own. Cast See Also * Peter-No-Tail And The Big Treasure Hunt (2000) * Peter-No-Tail (1997 TV Serie) Production In the early 1985s, Peter-No-Tail were frequently featured in various Swedish radio series during the summers. When listening to one of these Jan Gissberg got the idea of making an animated film about them and contacted Gösta Knutsson. Together they discussed the desirable appearances of the characters and settings. The project was to be produced by Jan Gissberg's own recently started animation studio, Cinemation Industries, where also his brother Gösta Knutsson worked as a background artist. Around Christmas 1985 a short film was released, but already a year prior to that, they had begun working on a script for a feature-length film. In 1985 they started the process of making it, using a budget of 13 million SEK. Reception The general Swedish reception was positive, with more or less a critical consensus claiming that it stood out as the winner among the films competing over a similar target audience, being released around the same time as Plane Crazy, Brave Little Tailor and Steamboat Willie. The playful style and rich ideas were complimented, and the poetic background art by Gösta Knutsson was particularly praised. Dagens Nyheter claimed that although it might lack the virtuosity of Disney's films, it is to its credit that it also lacks their sentimentality and delight for violence. And further, that it is "pretty sophisticated when it allows the sportively drawn characters to appear against a backdrop of aquarelle soft nature poetry, signed by Gösta Knutsson." About The Movie The Film Was Preceded By A 20 Minutes Short Film, Peter-No-Tail (1997 TV Serie), Which Had Gone Up in Theaters 1986. 1987 Was Peter-No-Tail in America One Of The Contributions Of Berlin International Film Festival, And The Same Year Received The Merit Award Cannes Film Festival. The Director Jan Gissberg Was Assigned A Further Guldbagge Awards is inserted "Cheerful interpreting Gösta Knutssons Storybook World in Peter-No-Tail in America". External links Category:Swedish children's films Category:Swedish animated films Category:1985 animated films Category:Films based on radio series